


Apocalypsestuck

by orphan_account



Category: Apocalypsestuck - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, apocalyptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a prompt lmaoooo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypsestuck

Yeah, this was the apocalypse alright. The realization finally set in as Karkat sat in an abandoned grocery store, eating dry, crushed fruit loops with a half broken plastic fork. Great googly moogly, it's all gone to shit.

How did this all happen? Aliens. Aliens caused all this. They descended from the sky, planting their disgusting selves on the ground and just annihilating. What had been picked up was that there were quite a few types. 

The sentients were vaugely human in figure. 7'0+ tall with thick, pure white and veiny skin. Their eyes were brilliant colors, not anything remotely human. Sharp teeth and large hands with black claws, and a snarl that could curdle fresh milk. Their hair was thick, and had human variants in color, along with bright hues of pink, and deep hues of purple or blue. Often flecked with glowing white. The sentients had one of three basic abilities: 

Light Lifters: Telekinetic creatures. Named because they can only manage to mentally lift objects with a max weight of 20 pounds. Be warned, they are still dangerous. They're generally strong, and can use their ability to lift large objects with aid of telekinesis. Their lower backs are tender areas, and if you manage to land a punch there, they will be temporarily overwhelmed, and thus disabled long enough for escape.

Faders: These creatures have the capability to disappear almost entirely, save glowing patches on their temples. They can only disappear for five minutes at a time, but they are quick, and rather sneaky. They often hide in bright, open spaces; they favor clearings in the woods. Oddly, they love earth's flowers, and often carry a bundle around with them. No one really knows why. It's been said that if you can manage to gather up a bouquet of 8 flowers or more and present it to them, they'll avoid attacking in the future.

Scorchers: These ones are often the hardest to beat. Their skin gets ridiculously hot, resulting in second degree burns upon contact. Their skin usually isn't all that hot, about the temperature of a hot shower, but when adrenaline or the alien equivalent of that chemical is pumped through their blood, it causes a chemical reaction that enables them to melt strong metals, such as steel. This earned it the affectionate name of Bush. The best way to deal with these is to present no threat. Make yourself small, and move on. Once the adrenaline wears off, they become sluggish and cool to the touch for around three and a half hours. They love human music, and are very reactive to it. Singing lullabys could be enough to calm them down in certain situations.

The non-sentient creatures were a bit more diverse, but all appear to be mammal-like. They are often identified by their fur or lack of such. All are ferocious and hard to tame, but if you have an opportunity, do try and tame. They will be entirely loyal, and strong friends. They've been named for fur types.

Otters: Sleeck, oily fur. Lean muscles and great runners/ swimmers. Bright blue eyes, and teeth that protrude from their lower jaw. They are the size of a large dog, and have long claws. Often hide near rivers, and have two, tail-like antennae above their heads.

Armadillos: buff, look kinda like rocks. Impenetrable shells, oddly hyper. Too heavy to move quickly, but have digging style claws, and dark eyes. Long limbs, and around 6 feet tall standing on all fours.

Bears: Often mistaken for monstrous bears. 10 feet tall on all fours. Thick, chinchilla like fur. If gotten wet, the weight of their fur will pull them down and drown them. Jaws full of several rows of thin, razor teeth. Opens four ways, good at eating. They reside in the woods and seem to be deaf. They don't have necks, and so to look anywhere other than straight ahead, they have to turn their whole bodies.

No matter how hard the humans fought, in the end, they were all defeated. The government fell, leaving the world as Karkat had known int unrecognizable. Aliens wandered, those abandoned by their mothership. They had a peculiar lust for violence and slaughter. Humans ran, they hid, they cried, they died. 

Karkat's family were among the massacred, and the only reason he got out was because he had hidden under his father's corpse. After that, he'd been running. Not stopping. Pausing for only a little while between locations. He was scared, and alone, and had to fight off many creatures on his own. Numerous bad scars littered his body, after fpur years of urgent meandering.

The lights above him had gone out long ago. He slung his bag over his shoulder and sighed upon standing, feeling his way through the darkness. It was around 2:47 AM when he finally left, not that he knew that. Everyone had just stopped giving a shit about time, functioning only on the daylight allowed to them.

The cold air made his soft face flush pink, and he gripped his backpack a little tighter.


End file.
